


wildest dreams

by Sunbeam21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Roman Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam21/pseuds/Sunbeam21
Summary: short roman angst.  he's doing his best
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	wildest dreams

Roman had pulled out all the stops this time, hoping to impress the others.

He knew it was hard, but he was determined to win praise from every member of his family.

Patton grinned at him. “That was amazing kiddo!” he exclaimed, bouncing slightly and clapping his hands together. “You’ve really outdone yourself this time!! I love it!!!”

“Thank you Padré” Roman smiled. Patton’s praise was appreciated, but practically expected. Even if he hated it, Roman was sure Patton would pretend to like what he’d done.

Nervously, he glanced to Virgil. The emo looked at him for a few moments before he spoke.

“That…wasn’t awful” Virgil finally said. There didn’t seem to be any further comment coming from him, so Roman accepted the short review.

“Thanks Virge” he said. It wasn’t quite the shining review he’d hoped for, but at least it wasn’t really negative. Virgil gave him a short salute, and started fiddling with his sleeves

Finally, Roman worked up the courage to look at Logan. Logan simply looked at him, not saying anything.

“Well Logan? What do you think?” Roman asked.

It was easier than asking what he wanted to ask. Like:

_ Do you like it?_

_ Do you like me? _

_Was it good?_

_ Did I finally impress you?_

Logan remained silent.

Roman stood staring at him for a short while, before he gave up.

Waving his hand, the versions of his friends he had imagined up disappeared.

Even in his wildest dreams, he couldn’t really impress them.

He really was a failure at his job.


End file.
